Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: I remember someone saying that there was no such thing as coincidence in this world, only the inevitable. So, was falling into an anime also "inevitable"? *Shesshomaru/OC*
1. Prolouge: Moons of Time

**Prologue: Moons of Time**

* * *

><p>There are many who have seen humanity flourish and grow from the weaker ages, and still, even now, watch them grow.<p>

Hiding their power and beauty to walk amongst the very beings they once thought weak insects many moons ago.

Now even, as time passes, the higher beings have learned, loved, and protected what has yet to change them.

It's a wonder how I know these secrets many of human kind look over with a blind eye when _I _was many.

Normal, human; no care of the world and its secrets than the human problems young teenage children go through.

But the world, entwined with fate, can change the future of one; for the good or bad, but many for the better.


	2. Chapter 1 Ship of Fools

**Chapter 1. Ship of Fools**

* * *

><p>The day was like any other: clear blue skies, warm breeze curling its way through the rustling leaves of trees, and kids enjoying the lovely feel of summer.<p>

I was like that as well, but I wasn't necessarily doing what other teenagers do. Not by a long shot.

I was a bit of an anime fanatic, as were many of my friends and my cousin. So what do we do that is so different from other teens?

It's quite simple actually. We attend anime conventions.

Although, I am a fan of many genres of anime and manga, I hated to admit this was my first time ever going to a convention.

And as fun as it was seeing it on YouTube, sadly, that all died away when I realized one simple little truth.

I was fucking lost!

Not in the sense that I lost my mind or anything like that, but I lost my cousin and friends. I'm utterly, hopelessly lost.

"Just great, I go to the bathroom and they all run after a cosplayer Sebastian," I grumbled angrily, while my mind pulled me back to when we were getting ready to leave for the convention.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FlashBack<span>**

_It was getting fairly late, the sun casting its bright glow to the world while I tried to hurry my cousin._

_She was currently freaking out on the floor, trying to get into her costume._

_My cousin was about a year younger than me, while I was sixteen, but none-the-less, we were the best of friends – almost like twins, despite our different looks._

_You see my out of control cousin held the deepest of black hair that fell down to her mid-back._

_She seemed to dye the black strands with streaks of different colors each day, cut in arrays of layers that parted from long to short randomly down her back like bunny ears. Her raven colored head contrasted just right to her sun-kissed skin._

_And her eyes were a sparkling, childish, violet blue._

_But compared to me, we were almost polar opposites._

_I had a straight wave of silky hair trailing down to the end of my waist that waved about at the tips. The color was supposedly black but it shone so dim that it resembled more to a softly glowing grey that made my snowy pale skin illuminated at times._

_And my eyes were a striking emerald color, almost as if the Earth had bestowed upon me its glow of life._

_Now, anyway, back to my frustrated cousin, who was _still_ rolling across my bedroom floor._

_"Dude, just stop moving for a second and I'll get the damn zipper closed."_

_"Nooo! I can do it, I can do it!" She cried pathetically, kicking her legs for some kind of good measure. "If you touch me, I'll bite you bitch!"_

_I shook my head with a low, quiet, sigh. "Idiot."_

_"_HOE_!"_

_I rolled my eyes, my gaze easily following her poor sprawled form attempting to fight with fabric. _

_The entire costume was covering her face, revealing the white little panties and snowflake covered bra underneath._

_Now, why is she getting into costume if it's summer?_

_Well, for an anime convention of course._

_But the fact my cousin still wasn't ready meant we might not even go._ _Especially since my friend Ernest, who revealed his true sexuality to us last summer, was driving everyone to the convention._

_Suddenly she laughed triumphantly, tugging out her head to reveal her violet orbs._ _"I told you I could do it!" _

_I blinked slowly, staring at her for moment when I pointed out something very important, "You have it on backwards."_

Dead silence.

_She proceeded to spin the costume around and achieved her victorious grin once more; I swear if this were anime I'd be seeing little sparkles floating around her with the way she looked at me._

_"Amazing," I congratulated sarcastically, flicking my gaze to the digital clock, "And you have 10 minutes until we leave."_

**~FlashBackEnd~**

* * *

><p>I soon came out of my distracting memory, scannining my emerald orbs across the buzzing convention area.<p>

I was still lost.

Sighing loudly, I forced my tired legs to continue forward no matter how long I had walk just searching for them.

I groaned, twisting my head around lazily to see if I could still spot them with the small fleeting hope I had left.

But then, a sliver of curiosity had found me frozen, staring at an elaborate sign. It was of plain white, tugged in between the thin hands of the black poles holding it up for anyone would pause to read.

Its square sides were encrusted with golden swirls that almost appeared air-like to my eyes. And the black printed words crossing over the white background read: **_Garden. _**

No one was really paying attention, too entranced with the event to care as my tired legs took me towards the direction it pointed.

I guess I _was_ tired enough to just screw it over and let my friends take over instead.

Pushing my palms against the metal bar I felt the cool plate send a shiver down my spine as I entered the pearl white, marble corridors.

The noise that had once filled my entire being had begun to fade with the close of the door, muffling the sound to a quiet nothing as I made my way down that hall.

The path took me further away until I saw a white light at the end of the corridor. It just grew larger and larger the more closer I got, making me squint from the sudden brightness when it all just flushed out the second I stepped into the outside world.

I was awe-struck, my eyes wide in amazement to the garden I didn't think much of. It was a flourished garden of green. Exotic blooming flowers in different colors raided the green in beauty.

The wide area closed off from greedy eyes by tall hedges that were just over my head, presenting itself like a gate. And even the pavement itself held some awe striking theme. It was like I was floating on the sky, little ripples of water crossing smoothly with the swirls of air, as if dancing underneath my touch.

And that's when I had spotted the fountain, a pearl white colored fountain.

It was large; almost half the size of a normal high-school room, and it seemed to have caught the glow of the sun, making it seem otherworldly as I made my way towards it in admiration.

The stage bursting up from the clear, crystal, pool appeared to be two dogs howling to the unforeseen moon. This realization was clear because of their flattened ears and their tails that were twirling leisurely around.

It was also apparent that they were both of different gender, the female being the smaller and leaner one on the left while the larger, muscular one on the right looked to be the male. It also seemed they could have been lovers what with the way their tails curled and brushed against each other.

I was so astonished with the way the sculptor had made the statue within the fountain.

There was this stone of air bursting around their forms, twirling up and twisting like a snake till it reached the top where they howled, bursting out cool liquid that spurred around them like flower petals.

Now some of this crystal blue water did hit the air-like stone, sliding down its curves so it fell around their feet, but still ultimately, into the large pool.

Suddenly, a glimmer passed through the curtain of water, almost like a crescent glow.

I carefully propped up my legs onto the threshold, resting my arms as I carefully leaned in closely so I could to take a better look.

As the silence passed, I noticed, through my scrutinizing, that the male appeared a lot like this one demon lord I remembered from an anime I used to watch when I was younger.

InuYasha, oh how I remember that anime.

Every day I would stay up as long as I could, willing my tired, emerald, eyes to stay open just to watch the show on _Adult Swim_.

But at some time I had just stopped, and it wasn't like I had started to hate it, in fact, I still adored the anime.

A voice then suddenly startled me from my thoughts, making me almost fall into the fountain in surprise.

I started to turn my head this way and that to find the source, but I found myself to still be alone, hearing the undistinguishable voice that I couldn't decipher to be male or female.

But it seemed so desperate, calling out to me.

**_"Life…life…so close…"_**

That's when I realized; the voice whispering into the air that I was hearing was actually echoing from the pool itself.

So I looked down, and bewildered to see a figure much different than my own gazing back at me in the cool waters below.

The figure was wearing a beautiful kimono, wrapping around their frame in colors of deep blue and light purple, their silver hair illuminating their snowy skin just like mine.

But I couldn't seem to catch the appearance of their face, little ripples blurring out the image enough so I couldn't decipher what was being reflected back at me.

**_"Waiting…no longer…"_**

What was I looking at? Whose voice is that?

**_"Starting…it can start…life…"_**

I didn't know, I don't even think I _cared_ to know.

Unaware of how far I was leaning, I just about slipped into the cool water as I reached my hand towards the figure, their arm reaching out in the mirror image of my own.

"Jade!"

I gasped, rearing back my leaning frame in surprise as I snapped my head around to the familiar voice that had struck me out of my daze.

I smiled apprehensively, it was Yuna. "Yuna, jeez, I was looking everywhere for you!" I chided, cautiously moving myself from the rim of the fountain.

She laughed nervously, making her way towards me as she lightly rubbed her head. "Ya, but that Sebastian cosplayer was just too good to pass up! You should have seen him; well it was her, but still-!"

I chuckled, not even realizing the intensity of the once crystal blue water that churned like a deep set black now.

I suddenly felt my arm being grabbed, not by Yuna but by the water itself.

It had twisted, taking a life of its own as it created itself like human hands, curling over my body in a cage as it hoisted me up.

Yuna's scream of surprise barely reached my ears. I wasn't even aware _I_ was screaming as well.

It was all just becoming an annoying buzz in the back of my mind as I struggled for an escape, the pool rising up like mashed snow that swirled around me.

**_"No…you can't leave yet..."_**

"**JADE**!"

I could feel the unsettling fear rushing through me, thrumming my body cold as everything seemed to be fading from my wide, unbelieving, eyes.

I noticed Yuna reaching out her hand as she tried to reach me, feeling her warm palm slam into my cold one.

I tried to find some reassurance in her grasp, but I found none when it all suddenly turned black, feeling the once warm sun fade away along with the touch of my cousin.

**_"Not yet…not yet…that…is waiting…"_**


	3. Chapter 2 Paper Moon

**Chapter 2. Paper Moon**

* * *

><p>Fear. Death. Insanity. These are things people can't ultimately explain. You may try to know what they are, and you may watch another go through these things, but unless you face them yourself than it is pointless to understand any of it. But there must also be a fine line between the fear in your veins, the life stolen, and the shattering of your reality. If not, then you may lose yourself in a way you don't want to.<p>

Maybe that is how I'm surviving here. By taking it one step at a time or perhaps I'm simply pretending it isn't there in the first place. Like this is some sick and twisted dream.

Sadly, my attempts at pretending are fading and I feel as if I'm falling apart. My emotions have brought me down to sobbing to myself, trying to make sense of my new reality.

What would you do if you realized that everything you knew has been stolen from you?

I've pretended to feel nothing since the moment of awareness in this new world. But it is hard to when you go about your day, glancing out of the shadows towards the old little towns that held nothing of the life you remember. It's painfully obvious to you that whatever you knew of life before has been completely changed.

Though, it isn't like I still can't go on with my life, I just have to make some adjustments and adapt. I think of it as a game. Complete one thing and do another until you level up and keep on surviving. Yes, let's just think of it all like a game. Living in a game is a better way of thinking than the helpless fact of my reality.

A game of attacking any passer-by – mostly gangs – with goods I can take and use to keep myself alive. Traveling through the forests, memorizing a rough map of the area, coming up to roads that lead to far across lands during the day, while keeping myself in a half state of sleep during the night.

It's all a game. It's a game where my character has somehow turned back through time and has landed in another country with a new culture and era. A wonderful time era of purity without human pollution of the world I recall. The beauty of lands vast and wide, curling and uncurling as far as the eye could see. The clear skies and the air fresh to the point you hack just a tad bit from the pure oxygen entering the lungs. Green made up most of the mountain sides, blue ribbons dipping in and under through the hills that eventually emptied into larger pools of clean crystal blue waters. This is an era still run by the laws of nature, but slowly and steadily being populated by little villages of humans.

But what do 'fear', 'death', and 'insanity' have to do with a place of peace and purity such as this?

I'm in a world different from my own. It is like I've stepped into one of the stories young authors write on fanfiction sites. I always used to make fun of some since they were too cliché with bad Mary-sues and unrealistic American mikos'. Others though, I will admit, some luckily stayed true to the reality and were well written.

Anyways, my theory is that I have somehow been dragged into an anime! It's the only thing that makes sense! Unless, I've gone crazy at some point – which I hoped to be the case – and I dreamt up this whole thing. I hoped that with a simple pinch to my arm and I'd wake up to find myself passed out on my comfy and familiar bed.

Sadly, life is an unusual bitch that adores messing with your head- or is that fate? Whatever it is, I'm still in a fraggin' anime and I have no clue how to escape it! I need to escape it! I have a life back home, with friends and family. But that's not the only reason. This place makes my blood run cold in fear and suspicion.

It was all because of that damn lizard demoncreature that attacked me about a week ago.

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to the caress of the morning light and the sounds of birds chirping. My eyes then fluttered open, gazing up to the vision of trees surrounding me. With a groan, I unsteadily sat up, blinking out the daze from my eyes. I turned my head this way and that in curiosity to my new surroundings.<em>

_I was in a forest. My brows furrowed in confusion as to why I couldn't seem to recall how it was that I even ended up here._

_All I could remember was being at that anime convention, losing sight of my friends who all ran after a cosplayer Sebastian, and then being in that garden._

_But what happened after that...? _

_I couldn't recall anything else, and that irked me to no belief. How could I not remember how I made it here?_

_It just made no sense and on top of that, my clothes were drenched and clinging to my skin. I shivered uncontrollably when a fluttering breeze passed through the area and brushed against my soaked body._

_I glanced down at myself, eyeing the shoulder cut-off grey colored shirt printed with jet black stripes. The cloth was tight to my torso, clinging uncomfortably to my skin. I then scrutinized my thigh high jeans that clung much like my top and the mid-thigh stalking's I was currently wearing. They itched and rubbed in a I was sure that if I didn't find a place to dry them soon, I would end up with some kind of rash by the end of the day._

_But at least my knee high boots, though drenched as well, had no troubles and were luckily not squeaky._

_Flicking my emerald orbs warily around, I wondered if I should stay where I was or look for civilization. I shook my head. Of course I should look for civilization! I couldn't just sit here waiting for a chafed ass and a possible fever by the end of it._

_So I began to walk in the forest of maze, bored to see tree after tree in silence. Even the birds that had chirped me awake had gone quiet, and I didn't like it. It sent this ominous feeling stirring within me._

_The atmosphere of the forest was creepy enough already, but when I heard a _'snap'_ just around the corner from where I was, the feelings in my gut tripled, if possible. Jumping with fear, I hid behind a thick tree and peeked out my head, spotting the strangest most unbelievable thing my humans eyes could ever see. _

_There was a lizard of some sort, a few heads taller than me that stood on its haunches a couple feet from my hiding spot. Its skin was covered in scales, a moss green color with patches of oil black running under its belly and down its long thin tail that swiped the air._

_Its arms were thin and long, bent so it kept its gleaming claws close to itself. The claws on its hind legs were almost like a raptor's, the thumb claw curved so it could pierce fragile flesh without trouble. It just seemed like an abnormally large reptile, except it stood like a human._

Is that a dinosaur? _I gaped. So shocked that I hadn't even realized I had gasped until the beast spun its gleaming eyes on me._

_Its yellow eyes were scrutinizing me in an almost feline-like manner. And suddenly, it screeched, making my body jolt from the loud piercing sound that made my ears thrum before my brain told my legs to move._

_I turned and bolted away in bone chilling fear. I could hear it, the strange raptor-like creature jumping easily around so it could hunt me down, rustling the leaves of the forest and breaking the tranquil silence._

_My heart hammered noisily in my chest, making me wonder if the raptor could hear it. But that thought only passed my mind for a moment because my survival instincts started to kick in. I forced my legs to pump me faster on the adrenaline I suddenly felt streaming through my body._

_I pushed all thoughts from my head at that moment, but I could still imagine it, the lizard slamming me down and digging its claws into my fragile flesh, making me scream so loudly that I would wonder how my lungs hadn't burst yet. My yells would burn my throat raw while the thing ripped my body apart. That uncontrolled images sent a cold and hollow feeling throughout my body, making my eyes dilate wide and pant heavier as I threw myself faster._

_But before I could banish that blood drenched though, I suddenly found my world spinning around, tumbling to the earthy ground helplessly as my fear then became a reality._

_The lizard had caught me, slamming into my body with its massive weight. I winced when its knife-like claws dug into my flesh and pinned me under its body. The thing curled back its lips to reveal saliva drenched fangs. The thing then screeched in my face._

_My eyes squinted and I shrunk back from the booming sound. Unable to use my hands since the raptor-like beast had pierced its claws into my palms, drawing out warm blood while it eagerly ripped through muscle and skin._

_I tried not whimper at the hot searing pain that flashed through my tense body though. I just had this need to not give this…this _monster_ above me the satisfaction it apparently wanted from inflicting pain upon me._

_I was shocked though, to hear the lizard chuckle dark with this sudden voice filled with vile intent that reached so clearly and unnaturally to my ears. "Ah, human, you smell so delectable. It's been a while since I found such an innocent smelling meal." It sneered down at me. It's hot breath smoldering my face in its disgusting scent that spilled from its jaws. _

_I bit my lip that began to tremble and flinching into myself when the creature slid its pink, snake-like, tongue over my cheek, trailing saliva over my pale skin._

Oh snap that is frickin' gross!_ I scowled. And I didn't doubt that my eyes were surely wide as well._

_"W-what are you..?" I uttered quietly, failing to keep my voice steady._

_This thing…just wasn't natural! How could I even understand this _things_ own words? Had I gone insane? Had I died and have to now face torment for never going to church, or was I simply sleeping-_

_ The raptor-like creature chuckled darkly in amusement. The piercing and gleaming eyes staring me down while it dug its claws deeper, drawing out petals of blood from my veins and a pained yelp from my lips._

Okay ya- not a dream!_ I hissed out in my mind, now filled pain._

_"I'm a demon, have you never meet one before?" It inquired, sneering down at me with eagerness at my pain while I struggled to not gasp and scream. "Maybe that would explain your delectable smell." _

_"De-demon?" I bit out, "The-there's no su-such thing..." _

_The 'demon' laughed hysterically into the tense air, slicing through the silence with its dark laugher that sent a shiver down my spine. "Ah, such an innocent thing to not even know demons exist! It truly will be a pity to have such a delicious human leave this world, but don't worry." It grinned, licking it's fangs with vigor as it reeled back its head. "I will savor you...to the very core!"_

* * *

><p>I shook my head to get rid of the horrid memory. My fingers unconsciously brushed past my side just above my hips. I still winced from time to time when I added too much pressure but at least it was healing. That god damn lizard bit me. The thing tore into me in a crazy frenzy, after that though most of the day was a blur. I don't understand or even remember what happened.<p>

I remember though, waking up with pain erupting and blooming like fire on my bottom side. There was so much blood too. Little flecks like melting rose petals that spread around me on the forest floor.

The lizard-bastard was nowhere to be found though. That's what confused me the most because from the look in the things eyes it wanted to devour me. It wanted to cause me pain until it was time for me to open death's doors.

But I am still here. I am still breathing, and I am still surviving in this place I want no part of.

I feel like this place is an exact replica to _that_ story of demons and a jewel. _InuYasha_. But I still haven't run into any half dog demons or teenage mikos wearing a school uniform.

I've tried to go home. But it seems as if the controller of my life here just wants me to suffer. As if for a laugh or there's even the possibility that I'm somehow a part of a bigger picture. At least, that's what I like to believe.

Maybe that's how I'm keeping my sanity intact by those little threads of mine. I'm trying to make myself believe that this is for something more, a meaning I have yet to understand.

A purpose or a meaning because everything has some form of a reason to live. Even the shortest of seconds with a person has meaning or the tiniest acts. After all, the world couldn't be made of just short coincidences. If that were true than the lives we lived and the people we meet would mean nothing.

No matter the accomplishments and feelings, it wouldn't matter in the end if it was just coincidence. So I have to remember what I heard once long ago.

_"There were no such things as coincidence in this world, only the inevitable"._

But one still can't help to wonder is falling into an anime also _inevitable_?


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE NOT A STORY CHAPTER

**AUTHOR IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

_Firstly I'd like to apologize to everyone whom began to follow or favorite, and all the ones whom have been here since the beginning of the first upload, since I _haven't _updated in who knows how long. But I would like to inform you all that the story _will continue_. I'm _**not** _taking it down._

_I've just had a _major writer's block_ as of late and many of the stories I want to finish have been placed on the back burner, one by one, especially this one as I was more preoccupied with finishing school. I _am_ trying to get back in the feel of things though. The only problem with that is once I _am_ back in that sequence of nonstop writing, most of what has already been written, specifically_ Lullaby for a Stormy Night_ fic will _probably_ change._

_The concept is still the same though; girl enters the Inuyasha-world and will eventually be in a relationship with Shesshomaru. But _Jade_ will probably become a different person at the end of it, perhaps inclining to a__ different personality__ – nonetheless many things will change and I hope that you all can bear with this long stale writers block for just a _while longer_._

_I _am_ currently re-writing everything, working out the kinks in this new format, and putting as much chapters as before I post so I can to make up for the long wait in one go. When I _am_ ready I will place another notice indicating that I will be deleting the chapters, and re-posting the very first chapter/prologue with the new one. I'll leave it up for the next 30 minutes just in case so everyone will know. After which we'll be back on track. :)_

_Thank you everyone, Nai_


End file.
